


蛛丝

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, Spiders, 人外, 傻白甜, 各种意义上, 女王大嫂, 家庭主夫大哥, 神tm小童话, 谜之中世纪AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“女王的新衣”的故事





	蛛丝

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想摸个鱼的，谁知道......
> 
> 标题双关（不重要
> 
> 车什么车，可爱就对了（那你倒是看看你的分级和tag啊
> 
> 芮撩撩与伦丝丝（
> 
> 我觉得（可能）有点猎奇向（我不管
> 
> 要对人外一视同仁啊（
> 
> 天热，有错字语病很正常（

 

 

“你要是再不离开，就别怪我们不客气了！”几名卫兵挡在一位身着黑袍、头戴兜帽的高大男子面前，蛮横地驱赶着他，“像你这样的江湖骗子我们见多了，以为新即位的女王年轻，所以好骗……快滚吧！”

 

那男子并没有因为他们态度而生气，只是从自己的袍子里取出一只黑色的木匣，递向闻讯赶来的卫兵长：“我说的都是真的，我的确能制作出刀枪不入的里衣。这样吧，你们就将这个盒子呈给女王大人，让她用里边的样料随意试验。我保证，它连一个褶皱都不会出现。”

 

只消片刻后，卫兵长就神色复杂地回到了皇宫的大门口，深深地看了一眼这个黑袍男子后，将他迎进了内殿。那个木匣子倒是有被自己顺利地送到了女王大人的面前，为防有诈，盒子还是他亲自打开的。里边的确如这个男人所说，装着一方洁白的丝绢——卫兵长承认自己当时在心底冷笑了一声，丝绢怎么可能抵挡枪剑？他以为，仍是少女的女王大人会好奇地拿刀刃戳它几下，然而她没有。她只是慵懒地用纤细的无名指勾起了那块“样料”，漫不经心地在眼前翻了几下，就又随意地将它甩回了盒子里，然后露出了一抹奇怪的微笑，那里边的兴奋没有丝毫掩饰：“叫他进来吧，量体用的尺子和纸笔也给我送来一份。”

 

他不是没有再劝一劝女王大人，可她却笑着摆摆手，让他们放心，不会有事的。也是，现在的这位女王大人，能出什么事呢？别看她才不到二十岁，却是淋着敌人的鲜血一路走上这个王座的。他们的上一任国王是一个昏君、暴君，民不聊生之际，一名不知来自何处的少女领导着他们推翻了国王的暴政。每一场战役，都能见到她在马背上的飒爽英姿。她真的是个谜，强大的战力，缜密的布兵，沉稳的心境……这一切，似乎都不是她这个年龄的女孩应该具备的。可这个少女就是有，有这些作为上位者的优渥天资——于是，战争结束，她顺理成章地被人民拥戴成为了女王。人们怀疑过，她应该是某支高贵血脉的继承人。却不曾想到，女王大人连一个像样的姓氏都没有，她只有名字，极其简单的单音节——Rey。

 

神秘的黑袍男子低着头跟在卫兵长身后，穿行于华丽的宫殿之间。他目不斜视，似乎对贴着金箔的屋顶和镶满宝石的画框没有半分兴趣，只是在迈入女王的书房时，不小心从脚步中露出了一丝急切。Rey大概是注意到了他那一瞬轻微紊乱的步伐，轻笑着看向慢慢在自己面前跪下的男人：“这样神奇的布料，你是从哪里得到的？”卫兵长忍不住勾了一下嘴角——女王大人明明就没有对这块丝绸做什么，想来现在是在试探这个人。

 

“来源恕我不方便透露，但为您制作一套里衣的量是一定足够的，女王大人。”他回答Rey时的嗓音低沉却柔和，好像还带着某种…….讨好？

 

“你！来路不明的东西怎么敢献给女王大人？”卫兵长听到他的话，立刻暴起怒斥。

 

“对啊，他怎么敢？”少女依旧笑吟吟地，她抬眼看到侍女已经将量尺和纸笔轻生放在了门口的小圆桌上，便摆了摆手挥散房间里的其他佣人，包括卫兵长，“所以，我很放心，我相信这材料来之有道。现在，你们都下去吧，留他为我测量尺寸就行了。”

 

卫兵长显然还想再说点什么，却看到女王挂着微笑，冲他摇了摇头。等到房间里只剩下自己和那个一直跪在地上的安分身影后，Rey轻盈地跳下了椅子，在男人面前踱步。“脱掉你的兜帽，告诉我你的名字，然后起来给我量尺寸。”少女一次性下达了三个命令，却只有“名字”那一项被执行了。“Kylo……我叫Kylo Ren。”他的声音有点颤抖，好像特别激动。而低着头的Kylo之所以再无其他的动作，纯属是因为——他的全部注意力已经被女孩赤裸着的光洁双足吸引走了。看着它们在自己眼前游移，他尽全力才没有伏身去扣住女孩的脚踝，然后低下头虔诚地亲吻她脚背上雪白的肌肤。

 

忽然，Kylo感觉到自己的下颚被一只小巧的手掌托起，整个视线也随之一晃——Rey托着他的下巴，抬起了他的头。“我记得，我发出了三个命令。”幸好，女王貌似很有耐心。他有点呆楞地望着少女娇俏的脸庞，再向下看，她只穿着刚过大腿根的金色丝质睡裙，肩上搭着一件款式相同的披肩。Kylo的眼中的痴迷开始藏不住了，但又很快就缓过神来，迅速却小心地掀掉了自己的兜帽——他怕动作太大，自己的下巴会与女孩的手掌分开。这个小心思太明显了，Rey却很是受用，她来回抚摸了几下他的下颌，眉眼间的笑意也变得更浓了。Kylo则像是得到了什么奖励，眼神顿时亮晶晶的，他还试探性地主动蹭了蹭她的手心。“好啦，”她收回了自己的手，却在看到面前的男人在两人的接触消失时立刻露出了失落的神情后，又抚上了他浓密的黑色卷发，“去拿东西过来，Kylo。”

 

Kylo的目光因此变得比刚刚还要更加欣喜——她叫了自己的名字，还抚摸了自己的头发！当他脱掉碍事的长袍、拿了尺子转过身时，正好看见Rey抖了一下肩膀，让精致的丝绸披肩顺着她光滑的双臂一路飘到地毯上。没了它的遮掩，吊带睡裙被乳尖撑起的可爱形状也同时可以一览无余。他僵了一下，喉结上下滑动，却还是努力控制住自己疯狂跳动的心脏，一步步走向房间中央那名绝对清纯又极度诱惑的少女。Rey见他过来，十分配合地张开了双臂，还笑着冲他歪了歪头，示意他可以开始了。

 

“嗯……”与皮尺一同搭上肩头的还有Kylo有些粗糙的指尖，这为女王尚且青涩的身体带来了一阵轻颤，“说说看，为什么要把这种里衣献给我。”

 

“我……咳，我只是认为，我的女王需要这个。”他的双手从后方绕到女孩的身前，将尺子轻轻勒在她的乳尖上，读取数值时，灼热的鼻息喷洒在她的后背，“毕竟您还太年轻，总有图谋不轨的人……明枪易躲，暗箭难防。”

 

“哈……这个……”乳尖上被皮尺轻柔地施加压力，它还会带动睡衣一同摩挲已经挺立的乳珠，这让Rey有些难耐，“你的目的只有这么简单？我不信的……哈……你想要什么报酬？”

 

“实不相瞒，我的目的的确只是如此，女王大人。至于报酬，等您对我制作的里衣满意了，我才有资格索要。”他站在Rey的正前方，将尺子一路从少女的锁骨拉到紧夹着的两腿间。Kylo在固定皮尺的下端时，指腹不小心按上了女孩下体的一颗凸起，引得她腿一软靠在了办公桌上。

 

“你……哈……你给我小心点！”Rey看着比自己还脸红的男人，一时无法断定他到底是不是故意的，便只是高声呵斥，勒令他快点进行完后边的步骤。

 

被苛责的Kylo立刻完成了剩下的一点测量工作，然后低着头灰溜溜地逃离了书房——临走前他承诺，三天后，由特殊丝绢所制成的里衣必定由他亲自为女王大人双手奉上。Rey的脸颊还潮红着，她喘着粗气盯着那道黑色的背影消失在门口。可是，有些已经被起了头的事，却还没有得到善终。于是，少女在看到Kylo忘记拿走的披风后，直接过去拎着它翻上了躺椅，然后用这块宽大的黑布完全盖住自己。笼罩在男人的气味下，一切仿佛都又被拉回自己方才情动的时刻了。她抚上刚刚被无意刮蹭到的乳首和下身，循着本能按揉起来。

 

果然，自己是想接受他的。

 

哈……这个，很舒服嘛……

 

那就三天后，再看看他的表现吧。

 

哈……哈……不行了……哈啊……

 

算了，无论怎样，三天后，先要到再说。

 

呼……呼……糟糕，没控制住……呼……没办法啊，这个太舒服了……

 

门外等候着的佣人看见Kylo逃也似的离开了，猜测他是惹怒了女王大人——既然女王大人正在盛怒之下，他们还是不要贸然进去触霉头了。果不其然，过了一会儿，书房里传来一阵“咚咚”的声响，像是什么东西一下又一下不急不缓地敲击着实木地板——一定是女王大人生气到扔书了。

 

三天，七十二个小时，很快就过去了。现在，Kylo又是抱着一只黑色的木匣走进了皇宫，这情景与三天前十分相似。只是这次，木匣要大上好几圈；而里边呈着的也不仅仅是一小块“样料”了，而是完整的一套丝绸里衣。Rey在寝宫召见了他——也对，新衣还是需要试一下的。但是，女王却只放了他一人进入寝室……好吧，如果这件里衣真的如他所说的那般神奇，那么要规避一下其他人也是有情有可原。当然，Kylo很乐于见到这个情况，他与少女的独处来得太顺利了。

 

匣子被小心地放在了茶几上，Kylo打开了盖子，然后垂首站在一旁，等待女王的试穿。站在镜子前的Rey随手解开了自己腰间的缎带，然后调整了一下角度，让睡袍径直落在地上——天啊，她竟然……只披了这一件袍子！女孩姣好而白皙的胴体就暴露在自己的眼前，Kylo无法控制自己的眼睛，只好任由它们直勾勾地盯着她，然后上下飘忽，试图将这个画面印刻在自己的脑海里。Rey被男人呆愣的样子逗得笑了一声，随后，她就抓起盒子里的衣服套在自己身上。毋庸置疑，它非常合身。轻薄的丝绸紧贴在少女的身体上，却又没有任何紧绷的不适，就像是另一层肌肤。

 

Kylo看见她不停地摩挲着身上的里衣——甚至还用脸颊蹭着肩头的布料。他的眼神暗了暗，然后像是压抑着什么一般，一步一顿地走向Rey。他站在少女的身后，从镜中看着她的脸，语气里的兴奋已然掩盖不住了：“您喜欢吗，女王大人？”

 

“我喜欢啊，这个很不错。”她仿佛没有感受到男人身上开始显现出来的压迫感，表情没有任何变化。

 

“那您，接受我的献礼吗？”他将“接受”和“献礼”这两个词咬得很重。

 

“Hmmm……我想想，”也不知道Rey到底明不明白这个问题的真正含义，她又摸了摸身上的“礼物”，最终还是表达了肯定，“我，接受。”

 

男人的双眸之中的期许和紧张瞬间转为狂喜。下一秒，他突然飞速低下头——Rey甚至都没有反应过来——在女孩的脖子上咬了一口。这一下很快，他咬完就松口了，然后便紧紧地搂住了面前的柔软身躯，似乎是在等待着什么。果然没过几秒，少女就像被抽空了所有力气，瘫软在了Kylo的怀里。她还努力转过头，眼神里似乎充满了不解。

 

“你接受了我的礼物，所以就意味着……算了，你也不会愿意知道的……我只能先对你说声对不起了。”他拦腰抱起Rey，将她轻轻地放在了床上，“你当然不认识我了。但一年前，你骑着战马穿过我的森林……我想，我的毕生追求，就只是你了。”

 

话语间，女孩已经渐渐陷入昏迷。她的睡颜看上去毫无防备，与平日里高高在上的强势女王判若两人。Kylo褪去了自己送给少女的那件里衣，使她的身体再一次赤裸。但他暂时还没有更多的动作，只是低下头吻了吻Rey的额头，然后帮她拨开脸前的乱发。随后，他也将自己剥干净了。不过，他并没有趁着她昏迷动手动脚。而是走到卧室中间，在又一次回头看了一眼床上静静躺着的少女后，蹲下了身子。随着“咯啦”几声脆响——就如同骨骼被折断重组——Kylo的腰腹以下已然不再属于人类，而是衔接着毛茸茸的、黑色的硕大腹部，上边还有四双同样长着纤毛的长腿以及一对附肢。

 

是蜘蛛啊。

 

怪不得。

 

他不敢想象，Rey一会儿醒来，见到了自己的这副样子，会是怎样的抗拒和厌恶。但Kylo还是稍微整理了一下心神，开始专心地在房间中央织起一张巨大的网。只是他不知道，本应在床上昏迷不醒的少女，正眼神清明地看着他忙碌的背影，神情很是自得和满意。

 

属于蜘蛛的长脚敲击着地面和墙壁，发出“咚咚”的声音。门外的近侍听见这熟悉的声响，都暗自摇了摇头——女王大人又发怒扔东西了。

 

没过一会儿，蛛网就结成了。Kylo回身抱起仍轻闭着双眼的少女，带着她爬上了自己刚刚织好的巨网。他将Rey放在网的中心，自己则用八只长腿撑在她的周围，伏身欣赏着他的女王。手掌抚过女孩精致的面容，接着是她看上去极其脆弱的脖颈，然后是乳峰、小腹、大腿、膝盖、脚踝……他用自己的双手再一次丈量Rey的身体，指尖贪恋着她的体温和滑腻的触感。内心的渴望在叫嚣，怂恿着他将少女永远束缚在自己的巨网之下。泪水汗水，唾液爱液，娇喘呢喃，呻吟哭喊……她的一切，都必须属于自己。

 

然而，他还是犹豫了。浓烈的爱意拦住了内心的魔鬼。Kylo叹了一口气，低头吻住了Rey的双唇。他吻得非常低微，不敢有其他任何动作，只是唇瓣相贴，呼吸着她清甜的鼻息。良久，他终于起身了，结束了这个比羽毛还要轻的亲吻。算了，自己还是……退出她的人生吧。Kylo刚准备转过身帮少女把衣服拿来，就被一只纤细却有力的胳膊勾住了脖子，然后一把拉下。

 

“不错嘛，不是个混蛋。”他被迫趴在Rey的身上，两人贴得极近，鼻尖几乎已经碰上，女孩的声音清亮而愉悦，“只是，我也不喜欢逃兵。”

 

“女、女王大人，你、你……”不对啊，她不可能现在就醒过来啊。

 

“嘶……不过，我倒是没想到你会咬我……很痛哦。”她另一只手抚上侧颈，摸了摸那个新鲜的齿痕，肢体间看不出一丁点先前的无力，“要不要猜一猜，你的毒腺为什么对我无效？”

 

“我……我……”Kylo现在大脑一片空白，眼前的景象实在出乎他的所有意料。

 

“啧，你别这么紧张啊，我不是收下你的礼物了吗？我接受你了呀！”Rey拍了拍男人的脸颊，又忽然想到了什么，就凑近他的耳朵，“啊，说起这个礼物，我可以给你个小提示——我带领着我的人民经历了那么多场战役，但是从来都没有受过伤呢……”

 

“真的吗？你接受我了！”他瞬间喜形于表，却又立刻被女孩的后半句话拉入沉思，“没受过伤……礼物……毒腺无效……等等，你征战的时候就穿了蛛丝制成的衣服吗？谁给你的！”

 

“噗……确实答对了一小半，”她被Kylo呲着尖牙的吃味模样再一次逗笑，却还是抚摸着他的发顶安抚道，“讨好我，我就告诉你。”

 

说完，Rey便松开了还有些迷茫的Kylo，眯着眼舒展开自己的身体。男人也立刻垂下头，从少女的耳根开始亲吻——不光是为了答案，只要是他的女王要求，哪怕没有任何回报，自己也会尽全力完成。在啃咬她的脖颈和锁骨时，Kylo的双手已经压住了女孩的双乳，绵软的乳肉和硬挺的乳尖，相反又和谐的触感令他忍不住施力抓揉，指腹也时不时碾过敏感的乳珠，引起她难耐的嘤咛。如此可爱的部位，光用手掌照顾，必然是相当失礼且没有诚意的。于是，它们很快就被男人含入口中继续用舌尖把玩。Rey似乎对他目前为止的服务还算满意。她抱住Kylo的脑袋，示意他去另一颗那里继续工作，但刚被放开的这只也不能被冷落，他的指腹必须接着抚慰它。

 

光是胸前，他们就折腾了好一会儿。雪白的乳肉上已经被留下了殷红的指痕，少女的乳晕上还有清浅的牙印，乳尖就不用说了，被它们的主人要求着欺负，已经挺立成了深色。“果然，你带来的感觉就是不一样呢，比我自己还要更棒，”Rey奖励了一个亲吻给Kylo，然后望着他欣喜的眼眸，“这么开心吗？那我要是告诉你，那天你落在我书房的长袍，现在正压在我的被子下面，还被我在这两天玩得皱皱巴巴，你会不会高兴得疯掉？”她还意有所指地瞟了一眼床铺的方向。这下可不得了，Kylo直接扑着抱住她，将脸埋进她颈窝里乱蹭，就连毛绒绒的长腿也争相先后在女孩的身上磨蹭。各种毛发带来的痒意弄得Rey忍不住发笑，她抚摸了几下男人的后背，又拍了拍他的头顶：“好啦好啦，快点起来继续，我还没满意呢。”

 

Kylo闻言，立刻乖乖起身，向后退去，让自己正对着少女已经主动张开的双腿。因为刚刚在胸前的挑逗，缝隙已经能看得出几分湿润了。他伸手在花瓣间来回轻抚，手指立刻沾上了黏滑的透明液体。舔了一下指尖，这……就是她的味道吗。Kylo兴奋地将指间的液体涂抹在了女孩已经有所耸立的花蕊上，然后俯下身子前去吮吻。下体被纳入口中的第一秒，Rey就尖叫着弓起了上半身，十根手指全部插入男人的发间，将他用力地向身下按着。Kylo用嘴唇蹭开着包裹在外部的表皮，粗糙的舌面压着肉粒刮蹭，灵巧的舌尖也经常左右拨弄。单单照顾外边，势必不够周到。于是，他又动用了食指和中指，并拢在一起探入了女孩的入口。她的身体里已是泥泞一片，手指的进入异常顺利，在他四处按压时，还会发出细微的水声。

 

“哈……哈……我自己还没碰过这里……哈啊……刚刚那个地方……哈……还要……”逐渐被情欲左右的少女发号了施令。其实不用她说，Kylo也从她身体的突然颤抖发现了那处美妙的弱点。他摸索回那个凸点，大力按碾，唇间的吸吮也更加卖力。Rey肆意呻吟着，手指渐渐抓紧男人的头发。她要高潮了，这他们两人都知道。只是，女王自己叫停了这个过程。她突然扯了扯Kylo的发丝，厉声叫他停下，还威胁道“如果你不听话，我就把你扔出去，我说到做到”。于是，Kylo只好松嘴，在她身体里搅动的手指也一起抽了出来，拉出的银丝挂在少女的大腿根，又顺着流到蛛网上，最后滴落在地。

 

“呼……真乖……”Rey皱着眉缓过这次濒临高潮的快感，然后满意地用手掌抚上他的脸颊，“好了，可以先告诉你，我的确还有一套蛛丝制成的里衣，不过别担心，那是我自己做的……嘘，现在，只用好好看着我，你就会得到其他问题的答案了。”话音刚落，房间里又响起了那种肢体重组的声响，与此同时，少女的下半身也脱离了人类的形态，转变成了蜘蛛的下腹。

 

她也是啊。

 

怪不得。

 

Kylo目不转睛盯着她属于蜘蛛的部分，窗外的阳光洒在深棕色的绒毛上，泛起淡淡的金色光晕。早就见过蛛丝织成的衣料，毒腺对她无效……是怎样的幸运，倾慕的人也是同类——她怕是在最开始，就知道自己的目的了吧。但他还有些难以置信，目光不断地在她身上打转，甚至还伸手小心翼翼地触摸了一下她的长腿。

 

“以后，里衣就由你代劳了，可以吗？”Kylo听到这话，狂喜之中还未来得及点头，就被Rey捞下去索要了一个湿漉漉的吻。这个吻就很深入了，两人的舌尖纠缠在一起，几近缺氧所发出的轻哼也满是暧昧的味道。这是女王第一次这般亲吻自己，他恨不得溺死在里边。所以，哪怕少女已经在推开他了，Kylo还轻咬着她的下唇不愿放开。Rey无奈地瞪了他一眼，然后伸手握上了他的一只附肢，并不轻不重地捏了几下。Kylo立刻倒抽一口气，放开了女孩，还渴求看着她，好像是想祈求更多抚慰。

 

但少女却没有给他更多，而是扭了扭身子，将自己挪到他的正下方，再一次环住了他的脖子——不过没有亲吻——在他耳边吹了几口气：“来吧，Kylo，填满我。”紧接着，从她嘴角泄出的呻吟就直接带上了哭腔。虽说Kylo的尺寸的确惊人，但经过先前几乎高潮的撩拨，身体已经被仔细润滑过了，所以疼痛并不是很明显。那么真正的问题是什么，当然是附肢上的绒毛了。随着男人的推进，柔软却坚韧的绒毛被打湿，然后挤着娇嫩的内壁狠狠骚刮，带来钻心的痒意，再转变成绝顶的快感。而即使下身变回原形，敏感的部位也大同小异。于是，Kylo稍微调整着角度在附近戳了戳，就又找到了凸起的敏感带。Rey被体内的奇妙而剧烈的快感逼得打了几个颤，但这也让她很快就适应了正完全撑开自己的分量。她用自己的长脚勾住Kylo的，然后继续在他耳边“命令”道：“我允许你动了，我的爱人。记住，即使我高潮了，也不许停下。我说过了，填满我……”

 

Rey吻掉了他眉间的薄汗，并顺着自己在他耳边的呢喃挺了挺下腹。而Kylo得到准许，也不再压抑自己的欲望，抱紧少女就开始了疯狂的抽动。本就被奋力讨好过的身子，现在更是软成一滩；被绒毛不停蹭过的地方变得更加敏感，附肢的顶部每次都狠狠压过凸点，使内壁跳动着收缩到极端的紧致。而正如Rey所预料的那样，她未达到的高潮被延续了下来，比手指更加激烈的刺激很轻易就将她送上了顶峰。然而，即使她已经舒爽到睁不开眼睛，话语也被甜软的呻吟冲散，Kylo还是能从她扣在自己背上的指甲感知到，他要听话，他不能心软，他得继续用快感“折磨”他的女王。

 

因为男人不停息的抽动，女孩的高潮不被允许停下。但这是她自己的要求，于是，即便她的眼角已经滑下了泪水，哭喊声中却还是充满了愉悦和满意。Kylo轻柔地舔舐着她的泪痕，他很心疼，不过，所幸自己也坚持不了太久了。他身下的动作开始走向狂暴，在他怀里扭动的少女为他的后背留下了数不清的抓痕。终于，在他顶进深处释放时，他用自己的双唇捉住了女孩的——他真的太喜欢和Rey接吻时的感觉了，明明只有唇舌相接，却觉得全身都要融化了。

 

在他抽出自己时，这个缠绵的吻也结束了。Rey躺在他深情的瞳孔里，餍足地舔了舔嘴角。她又尽力起身，亲了一下Kylo的下巴，然后摔回蛛网上，引起一阵波动。Kylo楞楞地看了看两人的身体，尤其是刚刚分开的部位，不由自主地微笑起来，然后也躺倒在女孩身边。他看着Rey的笑颜，又想问她要一个亲吻，却被拒绝了：“等一下再奖励你。现在，躺好，变回人形。”Kylo虽有不解，但还是照做了。岂料下一刻，少女就翻身上来压住了他，产出丝线将他的脚踝捆在了蛛网上；随后她又扯出两节绕在手上，接着，自己也恢复了人类的下身，双腿分开着骑跨在男人的腰上。Rey向后蹭了蹭，直到自己下边的唇瓣刚好压在Kylo仍在恢复中的柱身上，便在这个位置，也将自己的脚踝绑在了蛛网上。看到Kylo疑惑的眼神，她忙完后终于有空回答他了：“我想用人类的身体试试，绑住就不会变回去了。”还记得三天前，自己咬着他的长袍高潮了，结果因为太舒服，一不留神变回了原形……

 

其实，说到用人类的身体，Kylo也很期待，而且看起来，他的女王想要全权主导这一次。“Hmmm……得先帮你恢复一下，”Rey跪起身，低头看了看被自己沾湿的东西，“啊，有了。”她又一次坐了下去，用花瓣混着汁液包裹住还在小憩的怪物，接着双手撑在男人的腹部，开始前后摆动腰肢，用自己的下身亲吻它、爱抚它。湿滑的触感令Kylo忍不住低吟，来自身下的绵密快感撩动着他体内还未燃尽的欲火。她在用最隐秘的地方呼唤自己，而这呼唤又美好得像是一场梦；她想要自己，就像自己想要她一样。

 

“哇哦，恢复得很快啊。”她感觉到身下的器物传来滚烫的脉搏，还支起了可以触碰自己花蕊的高度。Kylo的脸有些潮红，看向她的双眼却闪闪发光。Rey也注视着他，然后抬起身子，一只手仍旧撑着他，另一只手则绕到身后，握起这个沉甸甸的、已经苏醒了的野兽，调整好角度，呻吟着吞下了它。尽管是人类的身体，可这尺寸依旧可观；尽管是人类的身体，与绒毛不同的坚实肉感也别有一番滋味。少女可以清晰地感受到他的经络和血管，光滑的顶部在身体里滑动，不受控制地碾过所有地方，还有小腹，似乎也被撑得鼓了起来……等她完全吃进，自己与Kylo都已是满身汗水，身体也跟着颤抖。

 

光是进去的过程所带来的美味，已经让Rey预见到了之后的快乐。于是，她只是稍作休息，便迫不及待地开始起伏自己的身体，并灵活地扭动腰腹，满足自己的各处敏感点。而Kylo也坐起身，搂住女孩的肩头，帮她分担一部分力，以便她可以玩得更加舒畅。又因为女孩总是用他的身体顶弄各个部位，Kylo觉得自己的顶端一直在被温热而黏滑的内壁摩擦，还有不知是什么地方，像是在亲吻自己……快感像是一场风暴，席卷着他与少女一起飘摇。

 

忽然，Rey咬住了嘴唇，喘息也随之加快；她的双腿想要并拢，却被强韧的蛛丝阻拦。很明显，她又要高潮了。Kylo看着她难耐的表情和已经在发抖的腰部，想了想后，突然伸手捏住了涨红的肉粒，跟着少女的动作一起揉捻着。还在情欲的山峰上攀爬的女王没有料到这一下，娇喘几声就软了身子，靠在他的怀里痉挛。她的整个身体都在跳动，外边被男人放肆地欺负着，内部则死死咬住吮吸。Kylo等到她完全无力抖动才收了手，然后抱紧她，抚摸着她的脊背。

 

“哈…….哈……好了，我吃饱了，可以放开我了……呼……”Rey似乎想挣开他的胳膊，还作势要从他的身上离开。Kylo并没有被满足，却也顺从地松开了臂弯——虽然……可他的女王想要休息了。只是，从他怀中抬起头的少女却一脸憋笑。她环住可怜兮兮的Kylo，送上一个他期待已久的吻。“喏，你的奖励。”她舔了舔他的唇瓣，埋首在他的胸膛，慵懒地说道，“别担心，我不会丢下你的。只是，我没力气了，你得自己弄出来了……来吧，希望这个过程中，你还能再给我一两次。”

 

行吧，直到最后，并不只一两次。

 

卧室的大门已经被女王大人反锁了不知道多久，可没一个人敢去敲门询问。

 

房间里，巨大的蜘蛛网上，娇小可爱的少女窝在高大健硕的男人身上。蛛网下的地面已是一片狼藉，昂贵的地毯被透明的乳白的液体浸透，可两人都浑然不在意，只是有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。

 

“Rey，你等下早点休息，这个网我来收拾……”

 

“不要，就把它挂在房间里呗。”

 

“会被别人看到的。”

 

“除了你，我不会再允许别人进我的卧室。”

 

“那、那好……”

 

“……”

 

“……那个，Rey……”

 

“嗯？怎么了……怎么还脸红了？”

 

“就是……到时候……我来编织蛋壳可以吗……”

 

“……这个……这个再说吧……”

 

“哦……”

 

“为什么想替我编，不相信我的技术吗？”

 

“不不，绝对不是……我……我就是想看着你卧在……卧在我的丝所制成的壳上，生下我们的孩子。”

 

“……哦……也、也可以……”

 

“你也脸红了，sweetheart。”

 

“……闭嘴。”

 

 


End file.
